1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an apparatus for and a method of bonding veneer sheets to manufacture sheet material such as plywood, LVL, and LVB, and more particularly to a veneer bonding device and a veneer bonding method with a veneer lathe or the like after the veneer sheets which are cut off from a log are dried, and before the veneer sheets cut off from a log are dried, that is, the veneer sheets are so-called unseasoned (hereinafter referred to as "unseasoned veneers").
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when manufacturing sheet material such as plywood, LVL, and LVB, at first, unseasoned veneers, which are cut off from a log with a veneer lathe or the like, are dried, and then the dried veneer sheets (hereinafter referred to as "dried veneers") are bonded to provide bonded veneer sheets (hereinafter referred to as "bonded veneers") to manufacture the above-mentioned sheet material.